First Chronicles Chapter 002
Freezing: First Chronicles Chapter 002 is a manga chapter, the second published chapter of the Freezing: First Chronicles manga spin-off. Summary Felice Mojave gives Ticy Phenyl a mini cam. She explains to Ticy that she wants her to step it up somewhere so that it can take an embarrassing picture of Chiffon Fairchild. Ticy, initially refuses, but Ticy was ultimately convinced by the threat of them hurting her pet Tii. Ticy is next at her own room, where she thinks about all the memories she has with Chiffon, but she was interrupted by Chiffon herself, who asks why she was so upset. Ticy, turns the attention away from it. Chiffon then asks where Tii was, and Ticy tells her that Tii had gotten sick. Ticy then shows Felice, and her friends the lewd pictures that she had taking of Chiffon, napping, showering, etc. Felice is angered by the pictures, though, thinking that Chiffon had purposely left out the more graphic parts. Felice then decides on another plan, making Chiffon, look as though she is a lesbian, by having Ticy take a picture of her and Chiffon at a certain angle, which could cause people to believe such, and spread the rumor. Ticy, did as she asked, as she did not want Tii harmed, and before Felice left Ticy had given her a list on how to take care of Tii. Felice then walks away, telling her back up plan if Ticy fails, stating that, even if she does fail, she will show the picture to Chiffon, making Chiffon angry at Ticy for taking such pictures. Ticy is next seen, in her room, and Chiffon steps out of the shower. Chiffon states, that her shoulder had become stiff, and Ticy tells her that she would be willing to give her a massage, which Chiffon, gladly accepts. Ticy gives Chiffon a massage, complimenting her skin. Ticy then tries to make the scene, look a little more, lesbian, but accidentally tickles her. Chiffon wonders if Ticy was interested in her breasts, Ticy says no, which makes Chiffon sad. Chiffon then tells Ticy that she is too tense, and that she thinks too much of others, that she may ultimately hurt herself in the end. Chiffon tells her to loosen up as it will make the world feel better. Ticy cries at these words, stating she did not think of other, and that she was only a coward. Chiffon hugs her telling her that it was ok to be a coward, even the strong relies on someone, and that she would be by her side forever. Chiffon then strips Ticy, saying it was not fair for her to be the only one naked. Chiffon then gropes her, telling that she had bigger breasts. Ticy denies this, and Chiffon takes it as having to do a more detailed analysis. Felice is next seen, with her friends, looking at Tii, who was dead. Felice didn't want the turtle to actually die, and decides that they had to go buy another one, since she didn't want to actually upset Ticy. Felice is given the pictures, taking last night by the mini cam. Felice accepts the pictures, not knowing that Ticy had edited it into showing only Ticy giving Chiffon a massage. Felice then gives Ticy a turtle, trying to pass it off as Tii, but Ticy some how noticed that something was wrong. She then angrily said thank you and left. Chiffon is then called over by Felice, who shows her the pictures that Ticy had token of her. Chiffon did not seem to mind, in fact she actually told the group about how she had done far more things, then just a massage. Chiffon then tells her that she knew about the camera, and that she thought she was just making memories. Chiffon thought that they had made Ticy give them the photos, but she ultimately believed that they were friends of Ticy since they had stated to be so. She leaves making Felice wonder what she was made of. Chiffon then goes to her room where, she stumbles upon Ticy who is crying. Ticy believed that she was met to be alone, revealing she knew Tii was dead, as she thinks God had taken Tii away for that very purpose. Ticy then tells Chiffon that she betrayed her, telling her she was forced in order to save Tii. Ticy then begs Chiffon to hate her, as she was nothing better then a coward. Chiffon then confronts Felice, and her group, telling her to give Tii back. Felice tries to pass off the turtle she gave Ticy as Tii, but Chiffon did not believe her. Felice, having become annoyed by Chiffon persistent questioning, telling Chiffon that Tii was dead. Chiffon tells Felice to apologize, but Felice refuses thinking that Ticy wasn't worth apologizing to. Felice tells Chiffon that if she wanted to, they will deal with it like Pandora's and fight her at the summer carnival. Chiffon accepts the challenge as Felice leaves with her group. Notes *This chapter reveals more about Chiffon Fairchild's personality. *This chapter reveals Chiffons resolve for her display of power on the upcoming Carnival. Trivia See also *First Chronicles chapters *First Chronicles volumes Category:First Chronicles Category:Chapter